Storm to a flower
by Ninor-san
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Es hermosa. Desea, fugazmente, atraparla en este momento para siempre. Youngdo&Eunsang.
**Heirs y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **1\. Gratitud.**

Hasta donde recuerda, no existían palabras tales como disculpas o agradecimientos expresos entre ellos, tan sólo deudas memorizadas adrede y mezclas de ataque y defensa. Es extraño, entonces, escuchar un suave y tímido "gracias" de los labios de Cha Eunsang. Casi imperceptible.

Es tan de ella, sin embargo, porque promete pagar el pequeño favor antes de partir. Por supuesto, no desea deber nada a alguien como él, mezquino para con ella, heredero de mucho y dueño de nada. Al menos, anticipaba la pequeña muestra de orgullo: es Eunsang, claro. Jamás de fiaría de él y está bien.

Y, claro, no puede simplemente reaccionar como cualquier otro. Casi resintiendo la presión instantánea en el pecho y una ligereza extraña en la boca del estómago, planea, en silencio, el pago que implicaría este pequeño favor. Para otros sería bizarro, pero no podría garantizar verla de nuevo, sentir sus manos cerca de sí, si no se decidía a corresponder a ese orgullo de plebeya.

* * *

 **2\. Dorado.**

Ironía, encontrar belleza en algo tan mundano.

Su imagen en el sol de un día nuevo se le antoja extraña, un tanto enigmática e impredecible entre pensamientos indefinidos rodeando una taza humeante de ramyun. Allí, absorta. Está allí como el sueño que no reconocía, o el deseo que apenas se arriesgaba a descubrir; esta allí como en un reto demasiado tentador, pero la estupefacción puede más y el silencio acompaña una contemplación.

Observa, ahogado de pronto, mudo. El rostro diáfano se aparta lejos, sin embargo, dejando un trazo de suavidad atrás que jamás pensó experimentar, o sentir, en los ojillos inquisitivos. No es nuevo, recuerda, este fenómeno de súbita compasión en aquella chica que suele depreciarlo, y ello es aún más confuso y aterrador.

Odio, desprecio, aquellas emociones eran perfectamente manejables (¿existe alguien que lo quiera, en este mundo), mas no esto. Su compasión, su mirada traspasando sin querer eran demasiado.

Es hermosa. Desea, fugazmente, atraparla en este momento para siempre, pero no puede hacer más que aguardar, y dejar el ramyun evaporarse, cual reflejo de todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **3\. Violeta.**

Con un golpe, y un gesto compasivo siente que ya ha perdido una batalla desconocido. Lo ha vencido sin quererlo, sin pretender pelear, de verdad. Ahora, aunque amenazara con perseguirla por el resto de su existencia, Cha Eunsang sólo negaría con una mueca entre exasperada y afectuoso. Ojalá lo odiara.

—¿Por qué no la usas?

Se sobresalta porque debería estar atento a cada movimiento de esta chica al punto de saber dónde está, pero ella logra aventajarlo como deporte. A su lado, ella bebe de una pequeña botella de yogurt sin apuro, para luego volverse a él, y clarificar: —Me refiero a la bandita.

Él recuerda, no con dificultad, la escena y el regalo. El momento del triunfo no deseado de la estudiante transferida. Al volverse a ella, en busca del sentido o el motivo de su pregunta, encuentra de nuevo aquella expresión suave, inexplicable e inusual. No responde, no puede.

—Tu herida está inflamada —interjecta la chica, tentando por acercarse, mas desistiendo un segundo después— Te harás más daño ni no la cubres, así que deberías usarla. Si la perdiste…

Cómo es posible, jamás lo entenderá. El día anterior encerró a esta misma persona en un salón, pudo observar el miedo temblando en sus ojos y escuchar el desafío en su voz al exigirle dejarla. Cómo puede ahora, tan naturalmente, buscar en su mochila por, es probable, otro curita, es inexplicable.

Por esto no puede ignorarla. Debido a estas cosas es que su ser la sigue en cuanto la encuentra y su mente llega a ella sin demora, en cuanto le es posible. Sin embargo, renuente a dejarla vencer del todo, replica:

—Son un _chaebol_ , Cha Eunsang. —Practicada mil veces, la sonrisa autosuficiente surge sola, haciendo retroceder la mano buscando en la mochila—. Debes saber que nosotros no usamos cualquier cosa en nuestras personas, podría afectar seriamente nuestra salud. —Detenida por completo, Eunsang libera un bufido exasperado—. Y si no, es tu lección de hoy, ¿Qué te parece?

Funcionó, tal vez. Juró, quizá, que lo hizo. No obstante, el bufido de ella que dejó atrás parecía más victorioso que los propios pasos, y se supo derrotado.

* * *

Notas. Estoy condenada a shippear al second male lead con la female lead, casi siempre. Aquí un pequeño tributo a Youngsang, demasiado tarde para este fandom. La última escena se refiere a la siguiente a una del episodio 14, cuando Eunsang le regala un curita a Youngdo. Ignoró el momento en que podría haber sucedido, pero me encantó la idea y la plasmé.


End file.
